Not Forgotten
by nightcreepers
Summary: Harry never went to live with the Dursley's after his parents died. Instead, he went to an orphanage in the United States. When he goes to Hogwarts for his fourth year, he sees someone he thought he would never see again. What will they do when they see each other?
1. Chapter 1: Divine Children's Hope Center

**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Divine Children's Hope Center.**

The man set the baby down with the letter, on the steps of an orphanage. The name of the orphange was Divine Children's Hope Center. He hoped they would take care of him. With one last look at the baby, the man went down the road and disappeared with a crack. The baby rolled over and clug onto the letter. Slowly the sun began to rise. The door to the orphange opened. A women that looked in her thirties came out. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Jane Kyles.

Jane had came out to take out the trash and then saw the baby. She dropped the trash on the floor and pick up the baby boy. The little boy had untidy jet-black hair and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forhead. He also clutched a letter. She opened it and read.

_Please take care of this baby. His parents died in a car crash. The baby was in the car and he survived, but he got the scar on his forhead. He has no relatives that want him, so he has nowhere to go. His name is Harry Potter. He is a year old. His birthday is on July 31st._

When she was done reading the letter, she went inside and went to the other adults that helped run the orphange. She show them the baby and the letter.

"What should we do?" Asked Jane to a man behind the desk. The man sitting behind the desk stopped looking at the child and looked up at her. He had short grey hair and his name was Phil Clark. He was the person who owned the orphanage.

"We are going to let him stay here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he went back out on the streets." The man said. "Take him and find a room for him."

"Okay." She scoped the baby in her arms and took him. She put him with his age group which was the green group. He had already woken up and she set him down with the other kids. One little boy about two months younger than Harry went up to him. The other boy's name was Timothy Smith.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I suck at starting stories. Review and Favorite? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2:Birthdays,Fights,And New Kids

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Birthdays, Fights, And New Kids**

**Harry's POV**

"Harry wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw a blond, haired boy with blue eyes, standing over me. His name was Timothy Smith. Accourding to the people that ran the orphanage, we were best friends since we were really little, but he was more like my brother. But brother or not, I felt like attacking him for waking me up.

"What?" I groaned. He started walking toward the door. He laid a hand on the door handle. He turned to look at me.

"Get dressed. If you want breakfast, get up!" He said before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Right when he said breakfast my stomach grumbled. I jumped up fast and got dressed to get ready to eat. I looked at the time and it was seven thirty-three. Damn, Tim woke up way to damn early. In the orphanage they let us sleep until nine on Saturdays and Sunday. Monday through Friday we had to wake up at seven for classes. Today was a Saturday. I didn't get why Tim didn't sleep until then. Or at least let me sleep until nine.

I went to my closet and grabbed my backpack, hat, and sunglasses. I grabbed my key to my room and walked out. I locked the door to the room. Last year, the orphanage got locks on all the doors because of stealing. Stealing lead to fights and someone always getting hurt.

I was involved in one of those fights last year because this guy tried stealing Tim's Ipod that I bought him for his birthday. I got so pissed because he was my friend and I spent most of my money on it. Now most of the kids in this building were too scared to go near me unless they absolutely had too. They were scared because I gave that kid a bloody nose, black eyes and bruises all over his body. I got a sort of detention they give here, but it was worth it because no one dares to pick on me or Tim anymore. Only some kids still talk to me because they liked what I did.

The only one that dares to talk back is the orphanage bully, Chris Coleman. Chris is a fat kid who picks on everyone. He has long, blond hair that goes up to his shoulders. He was ten years old like me. He would even pick on the girls here. If he did one more thing to annoy me I was going to kick his ass and try to beat his gang too,if they try to gang up on me.

I was walking through the hallways of the boy's building when I remembered that my birthday was today. I wondered of Timothy remembered. If he didn't, I didn' really care because I hate it when people fuss over me. In this orphanage, if it's your birthday you get a small cake that the cooks bake. That's the part I loved because they always bake me a chocolate cake, my favorite.

When I walked into the lunch room almost everyone was there already eating breakfast. I looked around and saw a new kid sitting next to the table where Tim and I sit at. Tim was sitting at our table already and I went over and sat by him.

"Happy birthday!" He said happily as he push over a cupcake and a present to me. I smiled at him. "Open your present."

I looked down at the gift. It was wrapped in purple and blue wrapping paper with a black and yellow bow on top. Tim goes out of his way to decorate my girft with the favorite things I like. I started opening the gift and I found an Ipod like his. It was something I have always wanted ever since I got him one.

"Thanks, bro." We did our little handshake we invented last year. I looked back in the box. There was a pair of headphones in there, too. I got them out and put the Ipod and headphones in my pocket. "Let's go get food."

Today they were serving pancakes, french toast, and muffins. Since they let you get alot of food, I got all three. Tim was getting only pancakes.

"Dude get me some french toast and muffins." I whispered to him. He grabbed the food and we went to sit down. Before he was done with two pancakes, I ate all four pancakes I got and was almost done with the french toast.

"Damn you eat way to much." He said looking at me. I swallowed my french toast before talking. I might eat alot, but at least I had manners.

"I don't know why." I opened my backpack and looked around for the Zip-lock bags I stole from the janiters office. Okay maybe I stole a little last year too, but I needed them to put my food in.

We sat there for a while until we heard Chris' voice. I turned around and saw that he was already picking on the new kid. Poor kid, he's only been here a day and he was already getting picked on.

"I'm going to do something." I started getting up, but Tim was started pulling me back down. I looked at him. "What are you doing? I'm trying to save the kid."

"Don't do anything until Chris actually does something to him." He told me. I sat back down and watched.

Chris was telling the kid something I couldn't hear. When the kid shook his head, Chris grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The kid started clawing at Chris. Chris filled him upside down and lifted him up by his feet. His friends put something to the kids food and Chris was trying to make him eat it. I ran up to him.

"Chris!" He looked over at me and smiled.

"Come to join the party Potter?" He said in his annoying voice.

"Put him down!" Chris shoved his face more in the food.

"No."

"Put him down." Chris threw him on the floor head first. I heard a crack and saw blood go everywhere.

"There."

"C' mon not like that." I tried to go see if the kid was okay, but Chris got in the way. "Get out of my way."

I threw a punch at him which hit him on the nose. He threw a punch at my head and I ducked and threw one at his stomach. He doubled over and I kneed him in his face and heard a crunch, which probably meant that I broke his nose. He fell on the floor and gave a nod at his gang and they started surrounding me. I turned to the one with red hair and pushed him hard. He stumbled over Chris, who was still on the floor. I turned to another, the bald kid and kicked him on his stomach. Then I felt one kid grab me in a head lock from behind. The kid I pushed down got up and walked me up to me. He held onto my arms making sure I couldn't hit them anymore. Chris started punching my stomach and threw some punches at my face. I felt blood run down from my nose. Tim ran at Chris and knocked him down. Tim started punching every part of Chris's face. I kicked the guy that was holding my arms, in the balls. He let go of me and I elbowed the other guy in the stomach. The first time he didn't let me go, but I hit him two more times and he started crouching over. I looked over at Tim and saw he was getting jumped by Chris and his friend. I went over and grabbed Chris. He turned around and I tackled him to the floor. I started punching him. Next thing I know I'm getting pulled of him by the teachers.

I turned and saw Mrs. Kyles and Mr. Gardner behind. Mr. Gardner was a old man with grey hair and brown eyes. He looked at me with a disappointed look. I didn't like to disappoint him because he was my favorite teacher.

"Go to Mr. Clark's office." He told me. He let go off me. I looked around and saw the kid I was trying to help was okay. He just had a broken nose. And at some point in the fight Tim got a broken finger. I think I had a broken nose because it hurt like a bitch. Chris was bloody as hell and so was his friends. I looked around and saw that some people recorded the fight. I was gonna watch it later.

I started walking to the office. One of the guys in Chris's gang was in the way and I made sure I slammed my shoulder at him hard. I walked out of the lunchroom with blood dripping down my neck onto my white T-shirt. I need to find a towel fast.

Mr. Clark's office was all the way in the front of the orphanage. There was a sort of waiting room outside the office. People were sitting outside on the chairs. I was guessing they were gonna adopt one of the kids in the orphanage or something. But they way I was getting looked at right now I knew automatically that they weren't gonna choose me. They probably thought I was trouble and because of the blood it probably looked like I got in alot of fights.

I went over by the windows. I sat on the ledge of the window and grabbed a tissue from the table next to it. I started wipping the blood from my neck first. I heard the door to the entrence of the orphanage open and I looked over.

There was a women with a small little boy and a girl. The boy looked around five or six years old and the girl looked around my age. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. The little boy had same colored hair and eyes, so he was probably her brother. The woman they were with pointed at some seats and the girl and boy went to go sit down.

The girl was looking around and I guess she saw me staring. We made eye contact. I looked away quickly because I propably would've started drooling. I went over to the trash and threw away the bloody tissue and went to get another one. I could feel eyes on me and I knew the girl was watching me. I wondered what she thought. She probably wanted to avoid me because I looked like trouble.

After I was done wiping the blood off I wanted to go see if I missed any, so I tried going to the bathroom. The security saw me and he probably thought I was gonna sneak away from getting in trouble. He pointed to the chairs.

"Take a seat, Potter." I raised my hands like I was surrendering and went back to the window ledge. I heard foot steps and saw Mr. Gardner leading Chris and his friends over to the office. Tim and the new kid were walking right behind them with Mrs. Kyles walking behind them. They took Chris's friends, Tim and the new kid to the nurse's office.

I looked over to the new girl and she was watching them. Chris sat down on a chair where he could see me. I walked over to the chairs and sat across from him. He glared. I started laughing.

"What the fuck are you looking at Potter?" He said to me.

"I'm still trying to figure out what i'm staring at." He looked at me confused. Then he turned red when he realized what I meant. _What a fucking retard, _I thought.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Chris stood up. I got up and went up to his face.

"Boys!" We looked over and saw that Mr. Clark was outside of his office. "Come inside the office."

Mr. Clark went inside the office. Chris started walking first, so I stuck my foot out. He tripped over it and fell on his face. I saw the girl trying not to laugh. It made me smile.

"Don't hurt yourself. Idiot." I started walking away into the office laughing. He came in after me and gave me a glare. I looked around the office trying to find something different from last year.

The walls were blue and white, the orphanage colors. On the right side wall there was a bookshelf. on the left side there was a printer. In the middle was his desk and there was two chairs in front of it.

I looked up at Mr. Clark and he motion us to sit down. I took the chair on the right and sat down.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"He started it!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Okay we are gonna hear both of your sides of the stories. Harry why don't you go first." I started to tell him what happened. With multiple interuptions from Chris, I finally finshed the story. When Chris told his story he left out the part of him picking on the kid. He said I threw the first punch, which was true.

"Okay Chris remember what I said last time you were here?" Mr. Clark asked him. Chris sat there thinking until his eyes widened.

"No! You can't kick me out." He shouted.

"Look we only tolerate two fights. Those were your warnings. This is your third fight. I'm sorry Chris, but you're going to a different orphanage." Then he turned to me. "Harry you are going to get two weeks worth of detentions. Next fight you have will be your second warning. Be careful and don't fight. You guys are excused. Chris I suggest you start packing you belongings."

Chris opened the door, went out and slammed the door hard. I opened the door and went outside. I start smiling imagining life without Chris. I started walking toward the nurses office. I walked in when I saw Tim still in there.

"You have a broken nose, too. Come and sit here." She pointed at a bed and I went to go sit down. She went ove


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Authur's note: I used the same OC from my other story, so don't get confused.**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

**Harry's POV**

The person I crashed in and I fell on the floor. I looked over and saw that I crashed into the new girl I saw earlier. I got up quickly and offered he rmy hand. She took it and I helped her up. I looked at her. She had dropped her backpack and I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Uh... Sorry." Usually girls didn't make me nervous. What the hell was happening.

"It's okay. I'm Sarah Mathews." She offered me her hand. I shook it it.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Then it was the most akward silence ever. I decide to break it.

"So do you need help getting anywhere? You looked lost." She looked down at a paper she was holding.

"Actually I'm looking for room twenty-seven." She was a couple dorms away from mine. My number was twenty-four.

"Oh I know where that is. Was headed that way actually. It's this way." We started walking side by side.

"What's this place like?" She asked me.

"It sucks sometimes." I started explaining everything about the school. "Does it sound fun to you?"

"Well i'll see how it goes tomorrow. Why were you in the office earlier?"

"It's a funny story. I got into a fight."

"You think getting into a fight is funny?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Well afterwards, it was." She shook her head smiling.

"Who won?"

"Well it wasn't really a fair fight, so I don't think anyone won. The guy I fought had his three other friends fight me too, but my friend got in it when they were ganging up on me. Who do you think won?" I asked her.

"Well if he had he friends help he is a sissy." I started laughing. We finally reached her room.

"Well here it is." I said she got her key out. She got in and dropped her bag on the bed.

"Thanks for helping me." She smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Your welcome."

"Well bye." She was shuting the door.

"Wait." She opened the door a little. "Uh.. Since you are new here do you want me to show you around tomorrow?" When I realized what I just said I turned red.

"Sure. Could you come get me here at seven thirty. I'm a morning person." She said.

"Yeah. I'll meet you here. Good night."

"Goodnight." She shut the door. I went over to my room and set the alarm to ring at seven ten.

* * *

_Beep!_ I heard the loudest beeping sound ever and it was coming from my bedside table. I slammed my fist on it and it landed on something. I opened my eyes when I heard a crack and the beeping sound stopped. Crap, I broke my alarm. I was gonna go back to bed when I realized I was gonna meet Sarah. I got up and took a shower. And got dressed. Just in case Tim came by I left a note saying where I went.

I went over to her room at seven thirty and knocked. She opened the door.

"Hi. Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She got her backpack and locked the door to her room.

"So where do you wanna head to first?"

"My classes." She pulled out her schedule. She was on the blue team the same team I was in. The people on your team had all the same classes with you. There was seven periods just like a middle school.

"Cool we have the same classes." I showed her Mr. Gardner's class first. Then Mrs. Kyles's and so on. After I was done showing her where they were, we went to the lunch room. Apparently Tim and Tera got along great after I was gone because they were sitting together at the table where we usually sit. The new kid from the other day was there, too. And so was Tera's bestfriends Cassie and Sandra. I lead Sarah over and introduced her to them. And I learned that the new kids name was Nico Moreno.

* * *

Months went by. We were all bestfriends. And you could totally tell Tera liked Tim. Nico and Sandra were going out. And I had a crush on someone myself. Sarah.

I looked forward everyday to see her. I always liked it when she came to me for help for anything. The first day I realized I liked her was when our group was hanging out in the game room. She was sitting on the couch reading something and I just felt like kissing her. I still couldn't believe I thought that, but now everyday I found myself looking at her lips thinking about what would happen if I did kiss her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and Favorite? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**I Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Kiss**

**Harry's POV**

It was a Friday one day before my birthday. Today they canceled all the classes. So I was gonna spend the whole day without classes with Sarah. I was excited. I went to her room and found a note on her door. It said that she was in Mr. Clarks office. I wondered what she was doing in there. I went to breakfast.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears when Mr. Clark said he was gonna put me into a foster home. I didn't want to leave my friends behind espiecially Harry. I really liked him alot. And I only had two days to spend with him. Today and tomorrow. I was going to leave on his birthday.

I went to go find them. Knowing Harry he was either in the lunch room or the game room. I checked the lunch room first and found him in there sitting by himself.

"Hey." I sat down by him. He looked over at me and smiled. I loved his smile.

"Hey. What happen with Mr. Clark?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to know if I liked it here." I looked down at what he was eating. French toast only. That was weird he usually ate more, unless he was worried about something. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I knew he was lying, but I let it go.

"You wanna come to my room and help with my homework?" He nodded. We went to my room and he sat down at the desk. I handed him the homework from math we had gotten. He frowned. I could tell he didn't finish his and didn't understand it.

"I have no idea how the hell to this."

"Were you even listening in class?' He went over and sat next to me on my bed. He shook his head. I looked at him in the eyes. Then I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I leaned over and kissed him. I could tell I caught him be surprize because he was sitting there frozen. Then he started kissing back. I pulled away.

"You should go." He got up and went to the door.

"Good night Sarah." He left and I really, really didn't want to leave tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review and Favorite?**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe I kissed Sarah the other day. If she would've said it was a birhtday gift it would've been the best gift ever. I went to the lunchroom and all my group was already there. Tim got me a black letterman jacket with a hoodie on it. It was really big so it would probably fit me for a long time. Nico got me a watch which was awsome. Tera and Sandra got me a two sweaters and shoes. Sarah got me a Lakers jershey and a hat. They were my favorite basketball team. Then Sarah said she wanted to talk to me in private.

"Yesterday Mr. Clark said he was gonna put me in a foster home today." So that was the reason why she went to the office yesterday. "I'm leaving in a hour. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." I hugged her and went to go help her get her bags ready. When we told the rest of the group, they were sad as hell, but not as much as me. She met up with her little brother in the waiting room in front of Mr. Clarks office. He was going with her, too.

The foster parents came out of Mr. Clarks office looked nice. But looks can be tricky. If the didn't treat her right I would be pissed. They were taking her to Phoenix which was far from here. We were in Idaho. I didn't know if I would ever see Sarah again.

The goodbyes were sad. Tera and Sandra looked ready to cry. When Sarah hugged them Sandra burst out crying. It would have been hilarious, but right now I was sad. I watched as the car went away from the orphanage and I was getting sadder with ever moment that went by. Now I couldn't enjoy my birthday like I thought I was.


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts letter

**I Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts letter**

**Harry's POV**

After Sarah left I went to my room. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on my door. This girl named Camryn gave me a note and said it was from Mr. Clark. I opened it and read.

_Harry please come to classroom twelve as soon as you get this note._

_Mr. Clark_

I started going to the classroom. When I was right outside I knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw Mr. Clark talking to a man that looked like a giant. I didn't want to bed rude or anything, but he literally looked like a giant. His hair and beard covered most of his face, but you could still see his mouth, nose and eyes. He was standing up and he was around seven feet tall. That's what I meant of he lookind like a giant. Was this guy here to take me away because I have caused nothing, but trouble after Sarah left?

"What's going on?" I asked looking between Mr. Clark and the giant-man.

"I will leave you to alone I have to go back to my office." Mr. Clark didn't even answer my question and left the classroom, leaving me alone with this guy.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like your dad, but yeh have yer mum's eyes." Said the giant. He talked weird with a sort of british accent. "Anyway, Harry a very happy birthday to yeh. Got somethin' for yeh." He pulled out a squashed box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw that there was a stinky chocolate cake.

I was gonna say thanks, but instead I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper on Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But yeh can call me Hagrid." He told me. What the hell was Hogwarts?

"What's Hogwarts?"

"What?! You mean you don't know anything about yer world, where yer parents came from." I shook my head. Was I getting pranked? "You must know about yer mum and dad. They're famous, yer famous."

"What?"

"You don't know what yeh are?" He asked looking shocked.

"No. I barely know what you're talking about."

"Harry yer a wizard." I frozen. What the hell was he talking about.

"Your joking right? I'm a what?"

"Yer a wizard." He said. "Here this might explain it. You can finally read your letter." He pulled out a letter and I opened it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

I read it a couple of more times. I pulled out another paper that was in the letter. It said all this stuff that I needed for this school. It looked expensive and I didn't have any money. Finally I came up with a question.

"What does it mean they await my owl?"

"Oh tha' reminds me." He pulled out a quill and a paper looking thing and wrote something on it. Then he pulled out a owl attached the paper to it and let it out the window. What the hell was he doing with a owl?

"Did you know who my parents are?"

"Lily and James Potter of course."

"Where are they?"

"Do you not know wha' happened to them?" I shook my head. "Well they got killed by a man named- Harry please don't make me say his name."

"Who?"

"Oh alrigh' Voldemort, but everyone in the wizarding world calls him You-Know-Who. They died on Halloween. He killed them, but he could'nt kill yeh. That's tha' real mystery. He tried killing you with the killin' curse and no one survives tha' killin' curse. That's how you got tha' scar on yer forehead. That's wha' made yeh famous. You-know-who disappeared after the curse backfired on him. Some people believe him dead. Most of us believe he's out there."

I couldn't belive this. Did they really died like that? And how come the damn orphanage not tell me? If they knew.

"Hagrid I think you made a mistake. I am definitely not a wizard."

"Not a wizard. Have you ever made things happen when you were scared or angry?"

I thought about it. There was this one time when these guys tried cutting my hair, but it grew back. I looked back at Hagrid and he just smiled.

"See tha' explains it all. Now as your supplies we have to go get them now. He grabbed onto my arm and touched this broken watch thing. I felt a sort of tug on my navel and a second later I fell on the floor. When I looked around, we weren't in the classroom anymore. We were in a alley. I stood up.

"Come this way." I followed Hagrid out of the alley way and we started walking. Whatever state or country we were in did not look familiar. Then Hagrid lead us into a bar where he said hi to a man named Tom. He introduced me and next thing I knew I was surrounded by people, who were saying it was an honor to meet me. Then Hagrid got me out of there into another alley. He started tapping on the alley's brick wall and then a huge archway appeared, big enough for Hagrid to walk through.

"We have to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank." Wow, they even had a bank. He lead me to them and we went inside. He went up to a desk where he started talking to a thing that looked like something that would show up on Star Wars. They turned out to be goblins. One of them lead us to these carts. When we got in (I was surprized we could fit in the little cart), it lead us down the tunnels so damn fast it felt like a roller coster. It was fun for me, but Hagrid looked a bit sick. He went inside my vault and he got money for me then we went to a second vault. It was empty except for a little package, which Hagrid grabbed.

After we left the bank we went and got the school books and some supplies. Then I went inside this robe shop, where I met this boy who was annoying. After that Hagrid got me a owl, who I named Hedwig. Then we went to the wand shop. I took a couple of wands until I found the one that worked.

"Curious...Curious." Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker said.

"I'm sorry, but what is curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. It is very curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

That creeped me out. After the wand shop Hagrid teleported us back to the classroom with the broken watch. Then he said I was gonna have to go on a train in London to get to the school.

"How am I suppoesed to get there? I live in the United States."I asked. He handed me the watch.

"I made the watch to teleport you to the train station on September 1 at eleven o'clock. You are supposed to go to platform nine and three quarters."

"Okay... Thanks Hagrid." He left the room. I left a couple of seconds after him, but he was already gone. I looked around, but couldn't find him. Then I realized it was gonna look weird if I had a owl with me, so I told it to go and wait for me at Hogwarts. Then instead of dragging the trunk around because it was heavy I put the school supplies in my school bag and the trunk felt way lighter. When I got to my room, I hid them under my bed and laid down.


	7. Chapter 7: For the best

**I dont' own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: For the best**

**Harry's POV**

"Stop being sad." Tim said to me. I was laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was two weeks since that day. I was sad because I was gonna leave my friends behind to go to Hogwarts and I was still sad that Sarah left.

"No. Shut up." He threw a pillow at my head. I glared at him and threw it back.

"I know something that might cheer you up." I looked at him. What the hell did he mean by that? I sat up.

"What?"

"Sarah called today and she said that her foster parents were sending her back here." My eyes widened. I jumped up from the bed.

"Really? You better not be messing with me."

"I'm serious." I looked at him and he looked serious.

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow." I smiled and hope these days would go by fast. He smiled at me. He sat down on my desk.

"So you really liked her, huh?" He asked me.

"Did you barely noticed that?" He shook his head.

"Nope and I'm pretty sure everyone else noticed, too. You looked a bit obsessive, actually." I looked at him. Was that true?

"Wait really?"

"A little." He was smiling, but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Are you playing with me?"

"No. I'm actually scared for the next girl that comes." He starts laughing.

"Ah fuck you. And get your ass of my desk." He just started laughing and he left to go to his room. I laid back down then realized that if Sarah was coming back I was gonna leave to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry wake up." I heard a girl voice in my ear. And the person was me shaking me gently, so it wasn't Tim. I opened my eyes and saw Sarah standing over me.

"Sarah. Hi." She leaned down to give me hug. Then I realized I don't sleep with a shirt on. She seemed to realized that too because she backed up quickly.

"I'm back." She said and I started getting sad.

"That's great."

"Really? Because you don't look that happy about it."

"No I'm happy."

"Good. So I've been thinking about it and I really don't want to go back to the foster home. Do you want to you want to go away with me?" She looked at me hopefully.

"What do you mean go away?"

"Run away with me. I'm only visiting for today, so that means I'll be going back. I don't want to leave again so I'm going to run away. Please come with me." I shook my head.

"Look Sarah I can't. I'm going to leave soon."

"Where?" I didn't realized that I didn't know if I should tell her anything. Hagrid said that muggles didn't know about magic, so I guess I couldn't tell her.

"Uh- To a boarding school in England." She looked at me.

"Don't go."

"What are you talking about I have to go. This is probably the best thing that has happened to me." I was getting pissed off at her for telling me not to go. When I get pissed I can't control what I say. "And that's including you."

I said that before I could stop myself. I started regreting what I said when I saw the look in your face.

"Fuck you." Then she stormed out before I could stop her. Maybe it was for the best. But probably not.


	8. Chapter 8: Just a dream

**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Just a dream**

**Harry's POV**

A couple of minutes after she stormed out I went after her. I turned the corner and saw Sarah and Tim making out. I felt something snap inside me. I started walking to toward them then-

"Harry get up!" I opened my eyes and saw Tim standing over me. I sighed in relief. It was all just a dream I didn't actually say that to her. Thank you, god.

"Is Sarah coming?" He looked at me weird.

"What are you talking about?" When he told me she was coming it was part of the dream. I started getting sad. I shook my head and put my head in my hands.

"Nevermind. Look I have to tell you something." He looked at me. I was gonna tell him about Hogwarts.

"Mr. Clark called me into his office yesterday and a man was there. And I'm going to this sort of bording school on September 1 in England.

"Oh great. First Sarah now you. That's just great." He looked sad.

"But at least I'll be back for the summer."

"That's good. So how are you gonna get there?" Oh crap. What do I say to that? I have a watch that can transport me. Yeah, right.

"Uh- plane?" I tried not to make it sound like a question. It didn't work.

"I'll miss you bro." He said.

"Yeah I'll miss you too."

* * *

**Happy New Years! Sorry This Chapter Was Too Short. Review And Favorite?**


	9. Chapter 9: Fourth year

**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9: Fourth Year**

**Harry's POV**

**3 Years Later...**

I was walking on the train with my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, trying to look for a compartment. Ron Weasley was a tall, gangly looking boy. He had red hair like all the Weasley family, so you could easily tell them apart from everyone. Hermione Granger was a bookworm with bushy, brown hair.

We finally found a compartment at the end of the train, we sat down in it. They started talking about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Voldemorts followers, the Death Eaters went to the world cup and cast the dark mark. I zoned out of the converstation. Then my enemy since first year, Draco Malfoy came and bothered us like always. He is so damn annoying. We got dressed into our robes as we got closer to the school. When we went outside the compartment, we heard the familiar voice of Hagrid and we said hi. We went to the carriages and they took off to the school.

When we entered the Great Hall I was still amazed by it like in my first year. There was four long tables in the Great Hall for the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. There was another table facing all four of the other tables which was for the teachers. There was also floating candles above all the tables.

Everybody in the Great Hall were talking really loud, until Professor McGonagall came in with the first years for the sorting. For all the kids that got sorted into Gryffindor, Fred, George Weasley (they were twins and were Ron's older brothers), Lee Jordon, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, Ron and I were shouting and wolf-whistling for them. After the sorting the plates filled up with food. Everyone started filling up their plates with delicious food. I thought I ate alot, but Ron ate way more than me and he didn't really have manners either. Hermione started this thing call s.p.e.w which was a thing about elf rights or something like that and she refused to eat because the elfs made the food. As everyone finished eating Professor Dumbledore got up to do his speech.

"Now that we are all feed and watered, I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Flich the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden inside the castle this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, And ever- Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I belive, and can be viewws in Mr. Flich's office, if anyboy would like to check it.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village to Hoagmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to infom you that the Inter- House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" I said. I love quidditch. I looked at my team members and they looking at Dumbledore shocked. Then Dumbledore started talking again.

"This due to an event that will be stating in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have a great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Then the doors opened to the Great Hall interupting Dumbledore. A man with scars all over his face and a large chunk of his nose was missing. And one of his eyes was a fake blue eye that rolled all over the place.

"May I introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Dumbledore introduced the guy. Nobody clapped for him. The Dumbledore started talking again.

"As I was saying , we all of whom have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place this year. But unlike every other year a fourth school will be competing in the tournament. The three schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Lionsgate Academy. A champion was selected to represent each school and the four champions will compete in three magical tasks. They will be arriving in October and the selection of the champions will take place on Halloween. A judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, in glory of their school and a thousand Galleons prize money. There will be an age limit so only students who are of age, seventeen years or older, you may forward your names for consideration.

"Now it is important fro all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down. Everyone started leaving for their common rooms. Fred and George kept saying that they were going to do an aging potion.

Fred and George somehow brought drinks and snacks from the kitchens. And we threw a "coming back to hogwarts" party. Somewhere in there liquor was brought in and put in the drinks. I kept drinking alot of drinks and I knew I was gonna have a bad hangover the next day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and Favorite? :) Happy New Years!**


	10. Chapter 10: Champions

**I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

**This is a really long chapter, so enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10: Champions**

**Harry's POV**

Everyone was impaitiently waiting for the day for the new school to come. Nothing really interesting happpened except for Moody's lessons and when he turned Malfoy into a ferret. Best day ever. The castle looked cleaner than usual because they wanted to make an impression on the others schools. Then finally they were coming.

We went outside to wait for the schools to arrive. We lined up by houses and waited. Then Dumbledore called out from the backrow. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delagation form Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Everyone looked around untill a sixth year shouted and pointed over the forest.

"Over there!" Someone shouted. I looked over.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick or a hundred broomsticks, was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" Shrieked a first year.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house." Denis Creevey said. Denis's guess was closer. As the gigantic shape skimmed over the treetops of the forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, we saw a gigantic, powder-blue horse drwan carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows drew backward as the carriage hurtled lower, coming to land at a tremendous speed. Then with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than the dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncingupon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. The door burst open.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then I saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, a show the size of a child's sled, followed almost immediately by the largest woman I had ever seen in my life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

I had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in my life, and that was Hagrid. I doubted whether there was in an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow, maybe simply because I was used to Hagrid, this woman seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face. Large, black, liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

My attention had been focused completely Madame Maxime, I now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what I could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow) they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore.

"And Grantus?" Madame Maxime asked more skeptically.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not yet. Would you like to wait here and greet them, or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses…"

"Grantus?" I asked, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"Connor Grantus, the headmaster of Lionsgate Academy. From everything I've read, he's a very strict and he's said to be one of the strongest wizards in America, making him a perfect for Headmaster. He did alot to prove that Lionsgates deserved a chance to participate in the TriWizard Tournament. I read that he claimed to have some of the strongest teenage witches and wizards in the age and claimed that America had every right to show their strength and for allies with Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, as well. Students from all over the world were sent there. Eventually, they opened their doors to over two hundred and fifty students each year."

"Really?"

"Madame Maxine didn't want them in the tournament, but Karkaroff and Dumbledore recommened Grantus."

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks. And then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool and then I saw the rigging.

"It's a mast!" I said to Ron and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking. They could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, I noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. But then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, I saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice. When he stepped into the light pouring from the front of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling. His teeth were rather yellow, and I noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, I caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. I didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave me, or the hiss in my ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry, it's Krum! I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts student filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione, he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea that he was still in school!"

As they crossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, I saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked. Hermione scowled.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said to Karkaroff. "But we must wait for Grantus."

Karkaroff smiled. "Ah, of course, the famous Grantus. Yes, of course. I'm quite looking forward to seeing Connor again, myself. I haven't seen him since we attended Hogwarts together as students, both of us in Slytherin."

"So that's why he gave him recommendation. They went to school with one another." Hermione said.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked, frowning.

I turned my head and realized that Ron was right. I could hear a loud, rumbling and thundering noise. My eyes narrowed when I saw a yellow light begin to rise in the distant sky.

"What on earth is _that?_" George asked from beside them, Fred standing beside him.

"That must be the Lionsgates group," Hermione said brightly, looking excited for the first time.

The yellow light was going to landed not to far from the school. When it landed it looked like a firework, as yellow sparks went everywhere. The light faded and I saw a bunch of girls and boys, their arms folded and wands in their hands. At the head of the students however, stood a man who appeared to be the same age as Karkaroff. He had sleek brown hair and as he stepped away from his students.

Dumbledore smiled as the man stepped off of the wind. "Connor, long time, no see."

Grantus smiled at Dumbledore and embraced him in a hug. "Dumbledore! Indeed, it has been too long. However, I am glad that our two schools are finally allowed to see one another in such a manner as this."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, nodding. "A little competition is always good."

Connor merely chuckled.

I turned back to the Lionsgates students. There was about eight girls and ten boys. Hermione seemed to be enjoying the view of the boys and Ron seemed to notice to because he started scowling. The students all had the same jackets with a picture of an animal on the back. There was this one girl that looked pretty good from behind. When she turned around facing us, to look at the castle, she looked really familiar. My heart stopped beating when I realized who that was. Sarah Mathews...

"Oh... my... god." I said, slowly. I could not believe she was here.

Grantus turned and smiled at Karkaroff. "Igor, my old friend, hello."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, now that we're all here, we can move into the Great Hall for supper and commence with the ceremonies. I'm sure you'll all want to get out of this cold."

Grantus looked around and smiled. "Dear old Hogwarts, how I've missed it. Actually, the weather here isn't that much different from what we have back in America. We came in our cloaks, prepared for the cold."

"Good decision."

So the three schools headed into the school and into the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron, and I were in the middle of the Hogwarts pack. We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not _that_ cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks? Well, at least the Lionsgates lot had more sense."

Sure enough, the Lionsgates students were all wearing sleek black cloaks, each with one of five animals on the back. One was a white and grey owl, one was a green and silver snake, one was a maroon and silver raven, one was a gold and black tiger and the last was of a white horse with blue eyes.

"Over here! Come sit down over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space…"

"What?"

"Too late," Ron said bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. I could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looking very smug about this. As I watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum. As Ron went on, muttering to himself about how Malfoy was sucking up to Krum, I saw the Sarah and the other girls looking around, looking impressed. Then I heard Parvati and Lavender say they could sit down by them. They sat at the end of the table and I was in the middle. Then I saw the guys from Lionsgate go and sit by them, and one of them, a chinese guy, put his arm around Sarah. So did she have a boyfriend now? Parvati was introducing them to all the Gryffindors near her and I prayed that she wouldn't come over here.

When all the students had entered the Great Hall and settled down at their house tables, the staff entered, filing up the top table and taking their seats. Dumbledore remained standing, and silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The plates filled themselves with food, and some of it was foreign. I looked around at the guests and saw that they were surpized at how the food came. There was this weird black pudding called blouillabaisse.

At the moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze blouillabaisse?"

I looked up and saw pretty french girl from Beauxbatons. She had sliver hair and blue eyes that made you want to get lost in. Wait did I just think that? She was very pretty, so I didn't blame Ron for staring at her like a dumbass.

"Uh no, you can have it. Here." I helped her lift the bowl off the table.

"Yeah you can have it. It was great." Ron said staring at her. With one last beautiful smile, she went back to the Ravenclaw table, where all the Beauxbatons students were sitting. Ron moved his head to the side trying to keep her in view. I started laughing at his face. My laughter snapped Ron out of his daydream about the Beauxbatons girl.

"She is part veela." Ron said.

"Calm down Ron no she isn't." Hermione said.

"Yeah she is. That was not a normal girl." Ron said.

"No guys are even looking at her." Hermione said. That was not true. Every guys head turned when she passed by their table. And they were looking at her stupidly like Ron did, momentarily speechless.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. I felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The TriWizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket."

"The _what?_" I muttered. Ron shrugged.

"Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." After a pause, Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the TriWizard tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Professor Slater on the panel that will judge the Champions' efforts." Dumbledore turned his body. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

I turned my head and watched as Mr. Filch slowly brought in the casket. Then, Dumbledore lowered his hand and the sides seemed to disappear, revealing a magnificent goblet that was several feet tall and seemed to glow brilliantly.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," explained Dumbledore. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

There were several murmurs of excitement at this.

Dumbledore continued. "As you know, four champions will compete in this tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the fourth task will win the TriWizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire!"

The huge goblet blazed brilliantly.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a Champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors in the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, it can't tell whether your seventeen or not."

"But I don't think anyone under eighteen can stand a chance, we just haven't learned enough.."Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself. You'll try and enter, won't you Harry?" I thought about it and it would be awsome.

Then I saw George go over to Sarah's friends. There was this older pretty girl that George was talking to. He was asking them something and he pointed over to us. All the girls looked over and I caught Sarah's eyes. She wore a scowl on her face, which probably meant that she didn't recognize me. I looked away back at George who was still talking to the girls. Then she went to talk to the headmaster and George came back to us.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"What? I asked if they had a place to stay and they said no, so I invited them to the Gryffindor tower with us."

Grantus, the Lionsgates headmaster, came walking toward us, with the girl walking behind him. Sarah went over by the girl and started walking towards us. The other girls went behind Sarah, the girl and the headmaster. They looked like a army walking towards us, a bit intimidating. The headmaster stopped in front of us.

"I hear that you invited my students to stay in your common room." He looked at me.

"Yes, sir." I heard Ron laugh behind me and I cracked a smile.

"I am greatful. You guys can go with them." He told his students. He looked at me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, sir." He nodded at us and left the Lionsgates students with us Gryffindors. I looked at all of the girls and they were shorter than me.

"So shall we intoduce ourselves? I'm Alyssa Turner. This is Amy, Sammi, Brenda, Abby, Stephanie and Sarah." Said the girl George was talking to. She had light brown hair with some blond highlights. Her eyes were green and she had a beautiful smile. She was pretty, well all the girls from Lionsgates were pretty.

"I'm George Weasley," George pointed at Fred."My twin Fred. This is Lee Jordan, Ginny, my little sister, Ron, my little brother, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He poingted at us one by one. When Sarah heard my name her eyes widened.

"Shall we go to the common room?" George and Alyssa lead the way. Sarah looked like she wanted to talk to me, but didn't when that chinese guy came and put his arm over her shoulders.

When we went to the common room they were throwing a party. Dean ran up to me and pulledme up on a table and raised my hand and gave me a drink.

* * *

I woke up laying on my stomach by the fireplace in the common room. I looked around the common room. Some people fell asleep in weird places in the common room. I got up and I went to take a quick shower and got dressed.

The day went fast and soon it was time for the Halloween feast. Nobody was enjoying it though, they just wanted it to go by so they could annouce the champions.

Dumbledore walked up to the Goblet of Fire and said aloud, "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table. "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

As the group waited, Lee Jordan whispered, "Any second."

All of a sudden, the flames inside the goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it. A moment later, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. The whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue and white. "The champion from Durmstrang," he read in a strong, clear voice, "Will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. I saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore. He turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

Above the roar of clapping, I heard Karkaroff's voice as he yelled, "Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore began, his eyes filled with interest, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron," I whispered above the sound of clapping.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement that you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next… and then it was Silvergates' turn...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more. Sparks showered out of it. The tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore said, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron gasped, only to slam his forehead against the table in grief.

Ginny glared at her brother. "_Honestly_, Ron!" she snapped, though I doubted he could hear her over the thunder of clapping.

"And now we have one more Champion coming," Dumbledore said, sounding somewhat enthusiastic and intrigued.

As Cedric disappeared from the room, flames began burning from within the Goblet of Fire. Soon, flames flew up from within it, throwing out the fourth piece of paper. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and looked down at it. He narrowed his eyes, looking confused. Then he cleared his throat and said aloud, "The Champion from Lionsgates would be Sarah Mathews."

"_What?_" one of the boys from Lionsgates yelled, glaring down at Sarah. "How is that possible? She's not seventeen yet! She has two weeks to go before she even turns _fifteen!_ That's not possible!"

No one looked more confused than Sarah. She sat there, completely dumbfounded. "How is this possible?" she asked, clearly unsure of what else to say. But she didn't wait for an answer. She stood up and slowly walked forward. Sarah shrugged to her headmaster, in clueless confusion, only to disappear in the same direction as all of her fellow Champions.

Dumbledore hesitated, then yelled out happily, "And, in however strange of circumstances, we now have our four Champions. I am sure that I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Silvergates, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on you will contribute in a very real…"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and born upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and said:

"Harry Potter."

My heart stopped beating. I sat there frozen staring at Dumbledore hoping it was just a horrible prank. Then when Hermione hit me I jumped up and started walking to the doors the other champions went through. It seemed to take forever, but I finally made it to the door.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Ha, she thought I was a damn messenger. I wondered how she would react when she found out I was a champion. I just stood there staring at them, still in shock.

Bagman suddenly entered the room and squeezed Harry's arm. "Incredible! Absolutely incredible! Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce the fifth champion!"

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Mester Bagman," Fleur laughed.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all. Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"But evidently zair' as been a mistake," Fleur said. "E' cannot compete. E' is too young. So is she." She pointed at Sarah.

"Well… it is _amazing_," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling at me and Sarah. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their names came out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry and Sarah will just have to do the best that they…"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Slater, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. I heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zese two little kids are to compete."

"Now hold it right there, Fleur," Sarah snapped. "Hold it right there. I'm only two years younger than you, and Harry's not so little." That much was true. I was much taller and was bulky.

"And why should you complain?" Fleur spun around and rounded on Sarah, who in spite from being two years younger than her, stood exactly as tall as her, eye-to-eye. "You get to compete, in zpite of ze rules. Eet doesn't matter for you. You get to compete."

"Hey leave her alone-" I started saying, but Madame Maxine started saying something.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime exclaimed as she looked at Dumbledore with equal outrage.

"I'd rather like to know that myself," insisted Karkaroff as he crossed his arms agitatedly. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me that the host school is allowed two champions. Or have I not read the rules carefully enough."

"That's enough, Igor," Grantus said, looking at his friend. He looked at Dumbledore. "Though, Albus, I would like an explanation as well, considering that my school is also involved in this mix-up."

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions, and Lionsgates may not 'ave an underage witch. It's unjust."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said simply. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules." He said, Looking at me.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. And Snape fell silent.

Dumbledore walked over to Sarah and me and stared at us in the eyes. "Tell me, did either of you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Sarah said honestly.

"No," I said, looking just as confused as Sarah felt.

"Did either of you ask an older student to put your names in the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," We repeated.

I could see Karkaroff scoff in disbelief at her comment and Snape roll his eyes at me and I felt a rush of irritation. Why didn't these idiots believe us?

"Ah, but of course zey are lying!" cried Madame Maxime, clearly of the same opinion as her Champion.

"They could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that."

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" Professor McGonagall said angrily. "Really, what nonsense. Harry and Sarah could not have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that they did not persuade an older student to do it for them, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "You are our, er, _objective_ judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight, his face half hidden in the shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter were now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. Karkaroff continued. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman said with a shake of his head, though he looked thrilled by the situation. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out. It won't reignite until the start of the next tournament."

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've _all_ got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

I turned her head and I saw a small, square-built man was hideous. Thanks to my good sense of smell, I felt like vomiting at his stench. I wanted to yell at him to take a bath.

"Mad-eye Moody," Sarah whispered in awe as she stared at the great Auror.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff scoffed, looking at the man in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in the goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime roared.

"Then how do you explain Miss Mathew's part in this, Professor Moody?" Professor McGonagall asked, confused.

"I don't think that Mathews did anything wrong," Moody said, and I felt a rush of surprise. "Instead, I think that whoever put her name in must have done so after the goblet was tampered with."

"Tampered with?" Madame Maxime asked in surprise. "Zis is despicable! Outrageous!"

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards."

"If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody. "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "Either of them. Zey 'ave ze chance to compete, 'aven't zey? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money. Zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it?" asked Moody grumpily, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only four schools compete in this year's tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fifth school, to make sure that he was the only in his category."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is… though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing that it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way that Dark wizards do, as you ought to remember."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore roared.

I looked up at the Durmstrang Headmaster and wondered what Moody could be talking about, and why Dumbledore had warned Moody to stop. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction, because Karkaroff's face was burning. I smiled.

"How this situation arose for Harry, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament, and Sarah has been chosen to represent Lionsgates. This, therefore, they will do."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr…"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

When Madame Maxime didn't say anything, Bagman, who looked rather thrilled, turned to Mr. Crouch and said, "Well, shall we crack on, then? Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…" He moved forward into the firelight. I noticed that the man looked almost sick, and i wondered why he looked so ill. "The first task is designed to test your daring," Mr. Crouch began. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a witch or wizard… very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from the end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, isn't it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge… very enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Come on, Barty, _I'm_ staying!" Bagman said brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you now, much more exciting here than at the office."

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Sarah."

Sarah looked back at Grantus and up at his face. He nodded away to the door, and then looked at Dumbledore. "I assume that we may we leave now?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Stay as long as you like, Gavin, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff."

"I don't think so," Karkaroff said, turning and walking out. Krum went following him. Madame Maxine and Fleur left and Cedric went after them. I left afterwards and went walking to the Gryffindor tower. I stopped walking and leaned on the wall. I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the wall and took deep breaths. I silently prayed that nothing bad would happen, but I knew that something would happen. I punched the wall behind me. I started walking to the Gryffindor common room.

I wondered if anyone would believe me when I said I didn't put my name in the damn goblet. Was anyone except Ron and Hermione going to believe me? When I got to the common room I tried to go find Ron or Hermione. But none of the Gryffindors would let me go. They just kept trying to make me say how I got my name in the goblet. I finally escaped and ran to my room. I found Ron in there.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"Oh hello." Ron said. "So congratuations."

"What d'you mean congratulations?"

"Well...no one got across the Age line. Not even Fred or George. What did you use the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron said.

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have gotten me over that line."

"Oh right. I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak... because it would've covered both of us. wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?" Ron said.

"Listen. I didn't put my name in the goblet. Someone else must've done it." I said.

"Why would they do that?" Ron asked.

"I dunno."

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth. If you don't want anyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get in trouble for it did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, Violet, She's already told us all that Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand prize money, eh? And you don't have to do the end of the year tests either..." He said.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet." I said starting to feel angry.

"Yeah okay. Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid you know." He said.

"You're doing a really good impression of it."

"Yeah? You want to go to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early for a photo-call of something." He pulled the hangings shut around his four-poster.

Wow, I really thought he would believe me, I guess not.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and Favorite?**


End file.
